Rocky Horror/Animorphs
by Succatash
Summary: This is a crossover. Title says it all. Please dont flame. I'm looking forward to seeing some good reviewsI have made an major adjustment to the first chapter, and those who have already read it should reread.


Disclaimer- Animorphs or Rocky Horror ain't mine and they never will be. So…there! : P

A/N: This is just a stupid story I wrote and I hoped you would like it. I wrote the first chapter a long, long, time ago up to the part where Jake throws the spoon. So when I went back to it I had the sudden stroke of genius to make a rocky horror/ Animorphs crossover! ^_^ I will have some of the original songs from the movie in here if they fit with the plot and I'll write my own lyrics to other ones but I'll keep the tune. This is only funny if you've seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show more than a couple of times and you know the lyrics to the songs. I f you only knew of my plan…in just seven days I—oh, sorry…what I meant was if u only knew of the funny things I have lined up for this story. I just need to put them in word form. Me have Coke. And now me hyper ^ _^

"Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still,

But he told us, where we stand,

And flash Gordon was there in silver underwear,

Claude rains was the invisible man

Then something went wrong with Fay Wray and King Kong

They got caught in a celluloid jam

It had a deadly pace,

It came from…outer space

and this Is how the message ran

Science fiction ooh ooh ooh , double feature

Dr. X ooh ooh ooh will build a creature, 

See androids fighting, ooh ooh ooh, Brad and Janet,

Ann Francis stars in, ooh, ooh, ooh, Forbidden Planet, wah-ha-ha-ho-o-o-o 

At the late night double feature picture show

I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel, when tarantula took to the hills,

And I really got hot, when I saw Jeanette Scott,

Fight the trepid that spits poison and kills,

Dana Andrew said prunes, gave him the runes,

And passing them used lots of skills,

But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride,

I'm gonna give you, some terrible thrills,

Like a, science fiction, ooh, ooh, ooh, double feature,

Dr. X, ooh, ooh, ooh will build a creature,

See androids fighting, ooh, ooh, ooh, Brad and Janet,

Ann Francis stars in, ooh, ooh, ooh Forbidden Planet wah-ha-ha-ho-o-o-o

At the late night, double feature, picture show

I wanna go, to the late night, double feature, picture show, by RKO,

Oh-oh-o-o-oh to the late night, double feature, picture show, 

in the back row ah-o-o-oh to the late night double feature picture show."

"Cassie! Get the mail!" Cassie's father yelled.

Cassie wiped her hands dry finally finishing the dishes and went to the front door. She pulled a stack of letters from the mailbox. She went through the junk saying, "Bill, Bill, Bill. Why are all these letters addressed to bill! There's no bill here!" 

And the she stumbled across a letter addressed to her. While she was still laying face first in the carpet she'd picked up the envelope that said her address and her name.

She gave the letters that needed to be sent to bill to her dad and took hers upstairs to her room and opened it.

It was something about a slumber party or something like that in a creepy old mansion. She called Rachel to tell her about it

"Yeah, I got one to," she said. "So did Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Ax."

"Ok," so I guess I'll see you there."

***

*At the creepy old mansion 's front door sometime after the letters were sent. It's raining*

"So… how do we get in?" Jake asked, as they all stared at the sign that said BACK IN 2 YEARS.

" I don't know," Cassie said, searching for a key.

Chinese dude pops out of a plot hole and hands them a meatball. 

"What do we do with it?" Tobias asked, smearing it across the wall.

"Noo, it ees foir eeting!" the boy said. "Chenesse coostom."

What's ur name?" Rachel asked.

"Chenesse Dud," the boy said.

"Who named you?" Rachel asked rudely, 

"That guy," points upward to where there's a guy with black hair and glasses typing on his computer.

"Ohhhhh…" 

"Thees ees key…" the Chinese dude said, holding up a rusty old spoon. He threw it to them and it hit Ax in the head and cuts one of his stalk eyes off.

"What do we do with it?" Tobias asked

" I ceen't teel u… the feen feection writer wun't lut me."  
Chinese boy disappears into the plot hole.

Jake stupidly throws the spoon and says "Open sesame!"

The door opens and a creepy looking hunchback guy that has no hair on the top of his head but there's long straggly blonde hair growing from just above his ears.

"Hello," he said in an English type voice.

"Hi, my name is Jake Berenson and this is my little band of people who are defending the world against aliens," Jake said, holding out his hand.

The man's eyes brightened. "Aliens you say…. Hmmmmm…"

"We we're invited here," Jake said.

"You're wet."

"Yes," Cassie said. "It's raining."

"Yes…" the strange man. "There's nobody that's been invited here, you have the wrong castle. Don't worry, we get it all the time.

Lightning strikes and thunder comes after.

"However….I think perhaps you should…come inside," the left side of his mouth curls up slightly.

They follow him inside….

A/N: and…well, I'm tired and uh, I cant think straight so I'll post the next chapter when I write it k? Besides I don't even think I'll post it until I get some good reviews and I mean more than 1. And I am really serious!! I WANT those CHALLENGE FIC LISTS! I'm sure some of you out there can think of something… Jeez… In case ur wondering I want Animorph humor lists nkk?


End file.
